1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting fixture for switch connectors, in particular to a mechanical design of the mounting fixture that is able to facilitate the installation of switch connectors for improved productivity.
2. Description of Related Arts
Switches and plugs are normally used for making the electrical connection to electrical appliances and electronic devices. In general, switch connectors have at least two metal conductors extending from the molded connector casing leading to an electrical cable, the connector casing has a switch for controlling the electrical connection between the power line and the electrical appliance. The copper wires exposed from the stripped electric cable are usually soldered on to the metal conductors of the switch connector to make the necessary electrical connection. Another way of attaching the wires is by winding them around a fixing screw and then tightening the screw set on the metal conductor to secure the connection.
The above-mentioned methods of making electrical connection, by way of either solder or screws, require some kinds of tools such as a soldering gun or a screwdriver to accomplish the task, which is not very bandy. The operations take a considerable amount of time as the contacts are rather small and in a restricted space. It is therefore difficult to improve the productivity in the installation of electrical connectors.